seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 12
Rhea ran across the shore of the beach. "Kent..be careful. I have a bad feeling about this guy." - Kent is dashing through the empty streets of Loguetown. The sky is blood red and the clouds are pitch black. A cold eerie feeling wallows through the entire island. "Whats going on here?" Kent asked. A powerful gust of wind blew at him from every direction. "Whats happening?!" He was soon blown off along with the wind. "Hey!! No! I'm not a piece of paper!!" - Rhea was stopped by a large red creature. It started to breathe heavily and sniff the air. "No....you have his scent....that monster." The beast started to walk away but stopped. "But..it's different....different not good." "What are you talking about? Who is this monster?" Rhea asked. Her voice trailed into the distance. "Are you talking about Red? Or maybe Kent.....wait.......it was Jericho." "Jericho. The one with the black body." "Definitely him." "Then you must be important." The creature started to circle around Rhea. "Important to Jericho...I must kill." "Kill?! Hold up. I'm not that important to him. I was just a nurse that all." "Don't lie. His scent is strong. Too strong." The creature started to lick its lips as it got closer. "Must kill." Rhea put out her palm and crouched down. "Bring it." - Silver and Jericho clashed, delivering a punch into each other's face. Jericho crouched back and Silver spun around still keeping his balance. "If that's all you can do, then you have no business fighting me." Silver kicked Jericho in his chest and quick punched him in his side. Jericho hunched over in pain, his eyes widened as a red haired man casually walked down the street. "Silver!!" He called. His voice deep and demonic. "We have to go. Where is the Purple haired woman I sent you after?" "I got sidetracked sir. I ended up fighting this guy. Who was protecting her." Silver looked down to Jericho. "No hard feelings, I'm just following orders....Create: Rifle." Silver aimed the barrel of the gun between Jericho's eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be quick." Jericho coughed up blood. His eyes widened with fear. Red grew impatient. "DAMMIT SILVER PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!!!" Red shouted angrily. "Or do I have to kill you both." Silver gripped the gun tighter. "Just as I said. Only following orders." As Silver was about to pull the trigger a shockwave emitted from Jericho, knocking out Silver. Red stood there unfazed. "Haoshoku Haki? A conquering king huh? Well you've taken out my right hand." Red started to walk to Jericho. "I'm going to need another. How about it? Join me, and we will rule the Grand Line." "No." Red came closer and kicked Jericho unconscious. "Wrong answer." - Kent is flopping in the wind. "How does this work?!!! Gia Gia no Sentinel!!" Wings sprouted from his back and stabilized him. "That's it!! I'm done fooling around!!! RED!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!" Kent shouted. His voice echoed throughout the city. - Red looked up at the sky. "So that's where he is." Red faced to Kent and pointed his hand at him. "Waru Waru Wave." A blast of red energy shot out. - Kent looked around, a red light shined in he corner of his eye. "Huh? Whats that?" A blast blew off one of his wings. "Crap!" Kent quickly started to lose altitude. "No no no no!! Sentinel! Sentinel!!" No matter what he did, the wing didn't grow back. "Not good." Kent looked around and saw Red standing over two unconscious bodies. "Is that...Jericho?!" He clenched his jaw and broke off the other wing, and dived down to the town. Red waited. "Here he comes. I should meet him halfway." Red's body turns into a red ball of energy as he jumps into the air. "Waru Waru Wave!!!" Red's body began to reform he out his hands together making a field of energy to burst from his body. Kent clashed head on with the blast. His body flopped back and Red delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Kent ripped Red's arm away from him and jetted both his feet into his chest. Red pulled his hands away and jumped off of Kent and fell to the town below. "I'm not losing you again." Kent dived after him. Red landed in an alley filled with scared people. "Time to make an arena." He thrusted up two fingers and a large red explosion erupted. When it died down, only Red stood. The buildings were now ashes along with the people that were once there. Red looked up to Kent and watched him fall. "I'm ready for you Gear Lord." Kent landed a few meters from Red. "How could you?! They're innocent people." "Innocent? Everyone is evil. Everyone has evil in them. The so called innocent are the ones that haven't been caught yet." Red edged closer to Kent. "This is your end." "I'm going to avenge each and every life you just took." Kent cracked his knuckles and got closer to Red. Soon they stood face to face. Kent's golden eyes shined in the light, while Red's red eyes stared deep within Kent's soul. "Let's get started." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc